gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZS
Archives: Archive 1 (29/12/2006 - 11/01/2010) * Archives: Archive 2 (22/01/2010 - 28/04/2010) A Quick Question About the Discussion Tabs Hey ZS I have a quick question for you re: Discussion Tabs here on Grand Theft Wiki. Is the space left under the discussion tabs a place where we can bring up our opinions about whatever subject matter that a particular entry is all about? Or is it space strictly to be used for the discussion about the entry itself or the edits made to it? For example, take the vehicle entry on forklifts, would it be kosher if I used the discussion area to say something like, "I wish that the actual lift on the forklifts in GTA IV still worked like they did in the older games yadda yadda yadda."? Or is it only to be used to discuss what we think needs to be changed, edited or omitted for a particular entry? Thanks for your time ZS! JJPasadena 20:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :That's right, talk pages are mostly used to discuss changes on an article and the accuracy of official information. Opinions like the one mentioned above are otherwise reserved for Forum:GTA (or external forums). - ZS 08:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: :: I gotcha...just thought I'd ask first. Many thanks ZS! Have a good one. JJPasadena 17:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply by Gunrunner15 i just find them images all over the web :Have you been able to check if they are modded or not? I'm having a hard time finding the fire chief on the streets. - ZS 08:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks for editing the bullet gt you make it more brighter i had heard it in the police radio while driving it :Thanks. It's basically what needs to be done here. - ZS 13:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Other question Hello ZS, I'm Niko Bellic.2810, not if I remember, but a few days ago I made an inquiry. Well, here's another question. In Grand Theft Encyclopedia was taking pictures of vehicles in GTA: San Andreas. Well, when not finding the vehicle (not with tricks or anything) came here and took the image. Well, AbbeySP, manager of GTE, asked me to ask if he could get the images as they are quite good. Remove from Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories, for your attention, thank you. -- . 16:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, just make sure to credit the images to GTW. I didn't catch your last message though. What is it about? - ZS 16:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC) La otra pregunta era la del Virgo. -- . 19:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :What about the car? - ZS 19:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) GTACW Images :All of those images came from the Spanish GTA Wikia, I just forgot to source them. They were PNG, so I edited the shading and saved them as JPEG so that may be why they look like that. Also I resized some of them too.--''Gta-mysteries 19:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Doesn't look like a mere image conversion ruined it; it's already ruined when they decided to go ahead screencaping wireframe lights. Anyway, we shouldn't be procuring images with glitchy graphics. The ones without nightlights look acceptable though. - ZS 19:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) GTW Forum Hey. I have created a GTW Staff Discussion Forum here. You will need to Register on TGTAP, and leave me a message on my talk page with your TGTAP username to gain access to the GTW forum. Gboyers talk 13:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Caddy Hi, I have recently mod my golf cart in "GTA IV The Ballad of Gay Tony" and the game won't start unless I have the WFT. and WTD. file. Since you uploaded the picture of the golf cart, is there a way you can email me those files. Thank You, Jerry web-tech@live.com :I'm unable to do this at the moment. The recent patch rendered my data viewer unusable. And thinking about it, isn't it illegal to share game data, let alone ask about it in public? - ZS 10:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Test template deletion request Hello, I don't know where the central hub is for asking admins for page deletion and protection, so I thought I'd pick an admin at random and ask. I developed a little system of templates, through which one can easily insert an Xbox 360 Gamerscore icon in three different sizes. (E.g., yields this: .) By the time I finished it, I left over some unneeded templates. Could you please delete these: *'Template:G-medium' (new version is at Template:G/medium) *'Template:G-large' (new version is at Template:G/large) *'Template:G-templates' (new version is at Template:G/templates) *'Template:Gtest' Thanks very much. --Mondotta 17:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Done. - ZS 10:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) what is wrong with my user page??? i went to my user page and there was nothing there, PLEASE HELP!!! :There is an "Edit this page" link in nearly all pages here. Type something there. - ZS 13:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) oops looks like a screwed up but can we keep the image until we find a real one? paramedics i just looked over the page you edited and it looks good i was just focusing on the MS paramedics in GTA IV but no big deal thanks it looks good where is my picture in gta 5 wishlist user gta4bigfan ijust put a picture about my idea and its gone :I removed that picture, I done so because pictures are not ment to be in the wishlist. Chimpso (Talk) 09:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Emulator Bios Hey ZS can I ask you another question about the emulators? To get the bios do you have to connect the PS2 to the computer with a USB cable or similar item? I just now got a PS2, and was wondering this. And after you get the bios you won't need the PS2 any longer will you?--''Gta-mysteries 10:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC)'' :You're going to have to extract or "dump" the BIOS from the PS2 using a specialized program. Refer to it here. Once you've dumped it to your PC and have it working with the emulator, there will be no more need for the PS2. And USB transfer is supported, but I used a USB flashdrive to do it, as instructed here; and it's a wee bit complicated. - ZS 11:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Vercetti Gang, a Mafia family I just looked into the Mafia section of GTA and I'll have to debate if the Vercetti Gang should really be considered a Mafia family or not. In most Mafia societies, they require Italians only. Former WikiPedia editor, Agtax 20:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC). :Go ahead and change it, but expect some opposition, because there are people who have different interpretations of what constitutes a "Mafia family". - ZS 20:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : :I've noticed that there's not a whole lot of edit warring here like there was on liberal WikiPedia. And I thought I'd let you know what they deleted the List of Gangs section. Agtax 05:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Navbox How did you get the wikipedia's Template:Navbox --Zibran 1998 08:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :We had to duplicate the navbox into this wiki by copying the codes. It's not exactly possible to directly use a navbox across different wikis. :If you are actually inquiring about how to include Template:Navbox into an article, just use . - ZS 08:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) How can i be a part of your community as an admin or anything else? ZS, Chimpso, and even masterpogihaha a Filipino has a place in this wiki. How can i be like you iam good in wikis. I previously edited Pixar wiki, Harry Potter wiki, Farmville wiki, wikiNation and Singapore wiki and even Wikipedia. I also created a wiki on wikia, Creativity and Arts Wiki which i have no time to edit. I have other accounts on wikia which i have forgot my password. I have an account on Wikipedia. Which is now i want to move on to GTA Wiki or Grand theft Wiki. I have gta games such as GTA2 for PC, GTA Vice City for PC, GTA VCS for PSP, GTA LCS for PSP, GTA III for PC, GTA Chinatown Wars (GTA CW Lite- iPhone) for PSP and iPhone and GTA San Andreas for PC. User:Gta4bigfan Gta4bigfan 14:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Contribute. If you do a good job improving articles for a sustained period of time, you'll be noticed by any of the admins here. We need people with good judgment and some standards on editing. - ZS 20:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : :I contributed to Grand Theft Auto 5 from my other new wiki giopiagian.wikia.com and maybe i can contribute more. tnx for tthe reminder ZS. :P.S. Have a nice Day! im filipinoGta4bigfan 11:17, July 8, 2010 (UTC) user: gta4bigfan HELP The user Ymcfadden is ruining every page he comes to with gramatically incorrect edits and mispellings. Please help, because no one else is helping me correct all of his edits!